Exceptional
by angel007sherm
Summary: Fletcher has a huge crush on Chyna but can he ever get over his awkwardness to tell her how he feels, especially when a regular freshmen is moving in on his territory.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I don't own any of the series characters and will try to stay as true to the plot as possible, please review I will try to take any criticism as well as possible. I will try to update as much as possible though I have to follow the show more so that will slow down updates. **

Fletcher had painted yet another picture of Chyna, this time she was playing the harmonica and with every stroke her felt his heart pound. He was running out of muse for his other paintings because Chyna occupied his mind. She was so beautiful for him, but she seemed interested in another guy who was a freshmen at their school. He had overheard her giggling with Olive over how her and that guy had plans to eat lunch together. And soon Angus and him had formed the lonely hearts club, for other ANTs like themselves who had a strong unrequited love for the women in the program, but that made him feel even more sorry for himself. It seemed that the only relief was immortalizing her on a canvas, clay, bubble gum, or even wax.

Not far from where Fletcher was Chyna punching up her outfit choices for the next day on her ANT pad while video conferencing with Olive on her personal computer. "Do you think this will look good on me, like really 'way older than six grade good'?"

Olive was reading through a new encyclopedia but she stopped to ponder Chyna's question. "Sure, but why would you want him to think that…you haven't told him you're an ANT? Are you crazy, why does he think you're so short, oh wait maybe he knows Cameron? But our you crazy you can't hide that forever. The truth shall set you free woman!"

China listened to Olive's rant, finding it disturbing that she understood every word, but she still had her insecurities. People at their school treated the ANT's like pond scum and here was a guy she clicked with and wanted to eat lunch with her.

"Olive, it's hard enough being an ANT, but to be around the boys and be invisible is even rougher. This guy might actually like me, and he was the one who suggested catching lunch together. He's cute and he might like me, why ruining it by mentioning a silly little thing, like being an ANT who really should be in middle school instead of high school."

"Sure Chyna, but if this blows up in your face, don't pull me down with you. I'm proud of being an ANT, so what we're smaller than everyone else, we're much more talented than they are. Now let me get back to learning more about the Aboriginals of Australia. Did you know that they're story parallels that of the Native Americans in this country except they had a significant advances in their civil rights in the late 20th century." Olive said talking a mile a minute, and Chyna smiled, her best friend might be walking wiki, giving information just as fast, but she had a good point, something Chyna had to think about herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I don't own any of these characters and these are more so an AU events from the show, but who knows this could happen. Please review and I will try to update as much as possible. **

Fletcher had dragged himself to the cafeteria, not wanting to rush and see Chyna and her lunch date, of course Fletcher was just hoping that this was just a one time thing, not something serious, just her sitting and eating lunch with that ninth grader who had the nerve to be attractive and tall. It just wasn't fair, that guy couldn't creating a life sized 3-d model of Chyna macaroni, but he got to sit with her and not face the wall that sprung up anytime he tried to get close to Chyna. If a book from Angus didn't help, he just did not know what would, and that made even his favorite candy taste bitter.

Choosing not to sit with the lonely hearts group Fletcher chose another random table off to the side, hoping to be away from it all. Looking up from the nearly frozen green beans on his lunch tray he let out a minor grin as he realized he had a perfect view of Chyna and her date. Now that image would be burned into his mind and he would end up painting that little smile she wore for that tall jerk, imagining that smile was meant for him.

Olive slid in right next to him, and noticed the path his eyes had taken. She had found it weird to not sit with Chyna, not realizing that her eating lunch with a boy meant she would be eating by herself. She had glanced over at the table Fletcher normally occupied she saw a hopeful Angus look at her as if he was beckoning her to come over and she inwardly shuddered. He was just not, her type wasn't the word, and Olive knew so many words, but as she looked at Fletcher she saw him the same way she saw Angus and the word that described their current state was simple… hopeless.

"And that's why you won't end up with her. Let me guess, your palms get all sweaty and tongue tied when you want to talk to her, and you spend hours and hours thinking of just the right words to say to her but they just don't seem to come and that's what worries you most. You have a crush on her, we know that, we all know that but you're not the one sitting and having lunch with her, you're the one drooling over undercooked peas plotting some way to sabotage Travis with a large mural of him picking his nose or something like that, am I right?" Olive said staring him straight in the eye.

Fletcher was shocked to see that Olive knew exactly what was going on with him and his growing feelings for Chyna. She was too perfect, from the moment he had laid eyes on her he had known that he had found a new muse and that she would be on his mind for days on end. And even those thoughts made even him want to put a kick me sign on his own back, anything to put him out of his misery.

"Yeah you're right Olive, you're always right. But how do you know how I feel?" Fletcher had thought that it was his own personal torment that no one could understand but Olive was reading him like a book, and she was really good at reading books.

"I was there, it was the fifth grade, and he shared his fruit snacks with me, and I was hooked. I looked up so many love poems to recite to him, many I still don't understand, and I clung to him like a mother bear to her younger around poachers. Soon he called me a fart face and I was crushed. But that's all behind me now. " Olive said in her reminiscent voice

"But that was just …."Fletcher began to say but a finger over his lips stopped him.

"Shh… do you want me to help you win Chyna or not? It's time you've had a dorkervention" Olive said causing Fletcher to look over at Chyna just as she erupted with laughter over something Travis said. He had to do something, he could not go through the next four years pining and not getting anywhere close to dating Chyna.

"Okay Olive, work your magic"


	3. Chapter 3

Chyna sat with Travis and laughing as he made impressions of the different people sitting around them in the cafeteria. His impression of Cameron had been priceless but she had faked indignation. Then she had laughed as he looked embarrassed and tried to apologized but she had just winked and said 'gotcha'. Travis smiled at her before turning back to do more impressions

"Oh My God Paisley look at how cute this lip gloss makes my lips? And all the girls wish they could look like me, and you too." Travis said giving a soundtrack to Lexi as she stared into a compact and talked to Paisley across the crowded room.

"I tried using glossy nail polish on my lips, cause nail polish lasts longer than lip gloss right? But it just made them taste funny and then my tongue was stuck and I had to go to the emergency room."

Travis said causing Chyna to put her hand over her mouth to keep the uncontrollable laughter from drawing attention to their conversation.

"Just shut up Paisley before people forget you're cute." Travis continued in a high voice with a slight chuckle. He continued his imitations around the whole cafeteria until he finally got to the table holding Olive and Fletcher. Chyna had not really missed her friends at lunch, being wrapped up in the jokes that Travis kept saying, finding it mostly easy to sit and talk with him. Sitting and talking with him was way easier than she had originally thought.

"I really miss Chyna right now, she's so cool. Yeah she's the coolest girl in the ANT program. No she's the coolest girl in the whole school. The whole city. Well I think she's the coolest girl in the whole universe so take that." Travis said mimicking Olive and Fletcher's conversation. His comments were making Chyna smile both with happiness and nerves. So Travis knew she was an ANT, and he had asked her to share lunch with him anyways. Maybe he just wanted to be friends, or thought she was 'cute' but not 'girlfriend cute'. The mass of thought swirled in Chyna's head as she wondered how she should respond to his latest imitation since laughter wasn't the easy answer right now.

"Travis you are a hoot, though I'm sure they aren't arguing over how cool I am, but for the record I am pretty cool. I guess it's kind of weird not eating with Olive, but her and Fletcher are good friends so I'm sure they are surviving without me. But um… so you've always known I'm an ANT. Is it because I'm so short because trust me I'm bound to be taller than Cameron, and have always been more mature."

Travis let out a laugh and then he smiled at Chyna, he had known who she was for awhile so he didn't understand her confusion. Though he figured it all boiled down to women and their age, a ledge his father had taught him to tread lightly because the young ones wanted to be older and the older ones wanted to be young. His father had said that a man could never win when it came down to age, so it was best to change the subject and offer compliments and chocolate.

"I've known who you were since Lexi's party, when I heard you play the guitar and sing. I thought you were great and was going to introduce myself but then your father busted up the party. Thankfully you bumped into me yesterday or I would have still be trying to finding ways to finally meet you." Travis said with a sheepish smile that made Chyna want to sing something, though she didn't know what just yet, but that was something she could work on later at home.

"Your dad kind of intimidating, so we need to figure something out when we go on a real date." Travis said and Chyna could hear the music she would be working on later buzzing through her head. Was this really happening to her? Not only was she in high school but a ninth grade boy actually liked her. If this was a dream she hoped she'd never wake up.

"Don't worry, I know someone who does amazing wax sculptures of me."

**Note: Didn't expect to update so fast, but this chapter was fun to write. Next chapter coming soon! Please review, especially if you want to ask for something specific in the plot. **


	4. Chapter 4

Lexi suddenly snapped her compact closed and glared over at the table where Travis and Chyna were laughing. Chyna had been a thorn in her side since the very first day she had met her and nothing had changed, the more she had to deal with the little ANT the more she felt like her position at the school was being undermined. First being outdone at her own party, then losing the lead in the school play, and now her ex-boyfriend was sitting and eating lunch with Chyna. It seemed that whatever Chyna wanted to do, she could do, and every single time she tried to shut her out or sabotage her, Lexi was the one who was left looking the fool.

"I hate that little Toddler, she thinks she's so great, but she's not so fabulous, and I'm prettier." Lexi huffed, wondering if she should even bother trying to beat Chyna in a game of capture the boyfriend. It seemed that Chyna had a way of bouncing back, like some kind of sick reANTcarnation. And Lexi didn't want to admit that the only reason she was even interested in Travis was because he was over there smiling at Chyna liked he used to smile at her. Of course that was before he dumped her because he 'didn't like the new Lexi she had become when she entered high school'.

"I don't know I mean she's not like a real toddler is she? Because I didn't see a diaper when we were tossing her up in the air when she was on the squad. Why isn't she on the squad anymore, she was a lot of fun, and cute in that uniform. As far as cute I think you guys are like even because I don't like girls, even if my Becca Schwatz says so because I told her I thought her outfit was cute but she would look way better without it. I don't think I do the mean thing very well." Paisley said with her usual confused look on her face, she meant well but her words didn't calm Lexi. She had been friends with Paisley for so long she couldn't remember why they were friends anymore, at this point Lexi was starting to think it was only because she like the way they looked when they walked down the hall together.

"Paisley you're so dumb, what I'm trying to say is that I'm sick of Chyna. She's over there eating with my Travis, is there anything in this school that she won't take from me?

"But I thought that Travis broke up with you? Isn't he free to sit and eat lunch together. And I thought Chyna was dating that dork artist who's sitting over there with her best friend. Ooh Drama!" Paisley said putting an idea into Lexi's head. She might not be able to beat Chyna in some things but she was on the top of her game when it came to manipulating people, how else had she been able to get Paisley in on her schemes for all these years? She was going to isolate Chyna from everyone who mattered to her, at least at this school, because honestly everyone knew that Cameron didn't matter.

**Note: New updates coming soon, hopefully. Please review, very open to suggestions.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay let me get this right, I'm supposed to win Chyna over by being myself? Um… yeah not going to work I'm a dork who makes chewed up bubble gum sculptures of her remember?" Fletcher said sitting in the living room of Olive's house snacking on popcorn, thinking of using it as a medium for his next sculpture challenge. Of course that just brought up Chyna's face molded in unpopped kernels, proving his point even more to himself , he was obsessed and had no hope against a guy who made Chyna laugh and was tall. It was like he had found the perfect women but was doomed to only be her friend because he would always be a guy who got tongue tied when ever he merely thought about her.

Olive reached over and smacked Fletcher upside the head, trying to show him that the defeatist attitude would get him no where. Fletcher was actually a really great guy and Chyna would be lucky to have a guy so devoted to her. Of course that was kind of hypocritical considering she wasn't prepared to give Angus a chance. She liked guys enough sure, but a part of her wasn't in a rush to grow up. She had been seen as so smart and mature most of her life, she kind of wanted to not rush into other grown up things. But that wasn't the point, she wanted her two friends to be happy, and to stop seeing the woebegone look on Fletcher's face. He needed to do something different.

"Giving up is not an option Fletcher, you've been walking behind Chyna with your tongue dragging on the ground since the day you two met and frankly it's pathetic. We don't like girls who try too hard, we like guys who make us feel special sure, but not stalked, and I have to say you're practically stalking Chyna, you're one bubble gum sculpture away from a restraining order. What you need is swag."

Fletcher thought about what Olive was saying, he liked Chyna sure, but he hadn't been taking the time to really get to know her because of his obsession. And then add in enough dorkyness to last the ages and he was a permanent resident of the friend zone. At the very least he could move to the like a brother zone. Of course when he thought of Cameron's relationship with Chyna he'd much rather prefer the friend zone.

"Okay, but how do I get this swag? I mean I'll do whatever it takes, but honestly I don't know the first place to start when it comes to that woman. She's so cool, I mean even for an ANT she's like really mature and nice even though she doesn't have to be, and funny especially when she's trying to skirt around saying something. How can I impress her and make say Travis smavis?"

"Well I don't know a whole lot about this 'swag', but let's look up information on our ANT pads and I can put together a comprehensive analysis which should have you full of 'swag' in no time. Have no fear, Olive is hear! "

Fletcher wasn't too sure if he could have an overnight solution to his lack of swag, but he knew how determined she was when she put her mind into something so he would go with it, at this rate it couldn't hurt right? So he pulled out his ANT pad and they poured over the information all night trying to figure out how to best represent the new swag he was soon to require.

**Note: This was fun to write so I hope to an update really soon, it should be good. For a sneak peek google 'define swag' and you might see what the new chapter is going. Please review, I need the constant encouragement so that my muse stays strong. Hope you smiled a little at this!**


	6. Chapter 6

_swag__Verb: Arrange in or decorate with a **swag** or **swags** of fabric.__Noun: An ornamental festoon of flowers, fruit, and greenery: "ribbon-tied **swags** of flowers"_

**_swagger_**

_Verb: Walk or behave in a very confident and typically arrogant or aggressive way: "he **swaggered** along the corridor"._

_Noun: A very confident and typically arrogant or aggressive gait or manner. _

* * *

><p>Fletcher had gotten to school very early and was now done decorating the ANT room with lots of fabric and greenery. His mother had been very confused when he insisted on going to the home and garden center after Olive had left the previous night. She didn't know that he was on a quest to get swag so that he could win over Chyna, and while she had a sneaking suspicion that he was trying to impress a girl she wasn't quite sure what to expect when he bypassed the pretty flowers for the fabric and greenery. She decided to leave it alone and assumed that they were a new medium for her very talented son.<p>

Now as he wrung his sweaty hands together and paced the room he still wasn't sure that this was the right way to win over Chyna, but Olive had insisted that Chyna had said that she 'wanted a boy with nice swag'. But this seemed over the top, something that he would have done to win her over before. But Olive was really smart and Chyna was her best friend, so he was lucky to have her helping him. Though he was surprised at how much information the girl could gather about her best friend. That eidetic memory was sure powerful, she had been able to say word for word the conversation about boys and the type that Chyna liked and the thing that had stood out the most was about to be put into action.

Chyna stepped into the room eager to get into the sound booth to record a music she had worked on. She had heard a hip hop song on the radio then she picked up her violin and played along to the song. Now she wanted to see if she could produce something amazing on her violin. With those thoughts she was too submersed in her thoughts to notice that the ANT room looked very different. It wasn't until she was about to walk into the sound booth did she notice the hanging fabric in front of the glass.

"What is this?" Chyna stared around the room looking at all the fabric and greenery and was dumbfounded at what all this could be. Were they have some ANT party that she wasn't aware of?

"It's swag, lots of swag, and I don't mean to brag but it's all mine." Fletcher said leaning against some of the fabric he had just finished hanging. "So what do you think?" Fletcher said reaching up to stroke the fabric but missing and accidentally causing it to fall from it position all over Fletcher's head. Fletcher felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment as he uncovered himself from the piled, grateful that it was soft.

"It's nice sure, but I really think you should stick with bubble gum sculptures of Pinocchia" Chyna said remembering that she needed to get some sheet music from her locker. "I'm going to my locker, see you later, try not to pull the whole place down okay." She said leaving before running into Travis right outside the ANT door.

It was then that Olive entered the room. She had done a second check on what swag was then grabbed her dictionary, did some cross referencing and had determined that Chyna meant the shorten form of the word swagger. She hadn't been able to get to school fast enough for Fletcher to not make a fool of himself. She saw the fabric around his feet and knew it had gone worst than just Chyna not being impressed by the swag.

"So I found out that what Chyna meant is actually swagger. Sorry, I tried to leaver early but my mother insisted I eat all of my smiley pancakes. That woman loves the way I make them talk first, frankly I wish they would just shut up. But anyways this is just a minor set back. We will figure things out." Olive said helping Fletcher fold the fallen fabric.

"I feel like an idiot, she's never going to like me, I do everything wrong." fletcher said shoving the fabric aside and sitting on the couch with a sigh.

"Fletcher you really like Chyna, don't give up, it's not supposed to be easy, that's why they called a crush. Only the strong survive and end up with those they like." Olive said giving Fletcher a punch in the arm, she wanted to see both of her friends happy, even though she thought they were both being ridiculous, the probability of a relationship lasting at their age was remarkably low. "Meet at my place later and we'll do some more work on Operation Desperate. " Olive said with a light laugh, before she and Fletcher grabbed their book bags and headed for their first class.

It was then that Cameron walked by and stopped when he saw the ANT room, crossing the threshold he shook his head. "Man the ANTs are having a party, they get to do everything." He said before touching the fabric and feeling it's softness. He liked the feel so he took it out of the room to his locker to join his blankie.

**Note: This update took awhile but I hope you guys enjoyed it. More to come soon. Please review. **


	7. Chapter 7

Travis was waiting for her outside of her third period class. They had gotten into a routine of one of the other meeting each other outside of class depending on who got out of class first. They had been eating lunch together for awhile now and Chyna was starting to feel bad about not spending time with her friends. She didn't quite know how to say that to Travis, knowing that she was worried that he'd think she was lame because she wanted to hang out with ANTs. Still she was apart of the program and it could get very awkward if she alienated all the other students in the program. They were supposed to be bonded together, because they were special. Not that Travis wasn't special, he just wasn't different, he fit in at their school.

As they walked Travis grabbed her hand so that they could sit on a lounge by a window in a small hallway near the cafeteria. Chyna was surprised but exceited so far all they had done together is eat lunch, and while they talked some it wasn't anything major just classes and some of their activities. Maybe Travis wanted to talk about what was happening with them since they were spending some time together. They had even talked on the phone over the weekend when they weren't able to see each other. Chyna knew that she really liked Travis but her insecurities about their age difference and the way the ANTs were viewed at the school gave her doubts.

"So Chyna, we've been eating lunch together for a couple of weeks now and talking on the phone, and in that time I've grown to like to even more. You're really funny and creative, and you seem really mature. And I know the whole you being an ANT thing worries you when it comes to us hanging out." Travis said smiling calmly at her, though the insides of Chyna were not that calm.

It seemed that Travis could read her mind somehow, seeing what she was worried about as well as what made her smile. Of course if he could really read her mind he would have made her his girlfriend already, but that was a boy for you. That was a big part of being a girl, dealing with liking guys and figuring out if they liked you, and even when you were hanging out with a guy all the time you couldn't be sure if it was just friends hanging out or soon to be dating hanging out. He hadn't mentioned a date again since the first time they had lunch, and Chyna was frustrated. At first Chyna had a crush on him, but over the last couple of weeks she had really started to like Travis. Why were boys never on the same page?

"Yeah, well it's hard not to think about the fact that we ANTs stand out at the school. It was tough enough being that super music whiz kid when I was taking classes with kids me own age but now it feels like eyes are always on me even when I'm not performing."

Travis looked into her eyes and grabbed her hand once again, he had a broad sheepish smile on his face. For the first time, it seemed like he was nervous when it came to talking to her. "Chyna I think you stand out, but not just because you're an ANT but because you're funny, talented, a little awkward, and nice. And that's why I want you to be my girlfriend. I know that you're younger and your dad is not going to like me, so I want to take things slow, but I still want to make this official, so that I can be only lunch date you have." Travis finished staring expectantly at Chyna, who found herself a bit lost for words.

"Travis I like you too, and I do want to be your girlfriend, and slow is good. I need to wrap my head around the fact that I found a boy who I like and he doesn't mind the fact that I'm a music geek." Chyna said wanting to run around the school screaming, 'I have a boyfriend, I have a boyfriend, I have a boyfriend, and he's really cute!' Of course that's what she was imagining herself doing, but instead she smiled at her new boyfriend, when a thought occurred to her. "Um, actually Travis speaking of lunch date. Not that I want to sit and eat with some other guy, well not exactly it's just Fletcher, but it's also Olive. And well I haven't been spending as much time with my friends and I don't think that's really good, ya know because I need my friends if this falls apart, I mean well I need to have friends outside of my boyfriend." She said wanting to face palm herself because she had said just a jumbled mess of words.

Travis laughed, and stood up with his hand outstretched to Chyna. "That's fine with me, how about we eat with them today?" With those words Chyna took his hand and stood, glad she now had a boyfriend and they were going to break the news to her friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Okay don't be thinking you know where my plot is going, because I honestly don't know exactly where this is going either. But I hope you enjoy this chapter because I'm shooting for a story that isn't just Chyna and Fletcher (or any other ANT Farm match up, since anything is possible) get together. So sit back and relax this story will be a long one, but hopefully really good quality. Update coming soon ( I have two other stories to work on plus online rp so my updates will take time, but the quality should remain.). Next chapter will be in two parts, both short and one kind of a segway away from the main plot but still good. Please Review, I love to hear from everyone. (Longest note ever!)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

As they stood to walk to the cafeteria Chyna smiled up at her boyfriend. It seemed like just yesterday when she had bumped into him, and now she was dating him. The giddy part of her wanted to go screaming around the school again but she could not embarrass herself or Travis like that. She would save the screaming and girly giggles for later when she was with Olive. She could see herself then recanting every little detail, not the same way that Olive would, but in the way a girl normally did with her best friend so that they could both analyze what it all meant. It was exactly what girls her age did, which made the fact that Cameron did it with his friends even more weird.

Everything seemed to be going well and they were still holding hands and Chyna was over the moon when, but then the happiness bubble was burst when she saw Lexi and Paisley come into view. Lexi wasn't usually threatening on a normal day, because she mostly ignored Chyna. But other days she was one of two things. She was either overly nice, meaning she was trying to manipulate you, or overly cruel. Chyna had a feeling that Lexi was going to be the second one that day. She had the wicked smile she normally wore all over her face.

"Oh Travis it's so nice of you to babysit Chyna for Cameron. I just hope she's potty trained." Lexi said with a sickly sweet smile on her face. At first she had decided to let Chyna and Travis get close before ripping them apart. It was more fun that way, more of a challenge, though Lexi had found it hard to watch them laugh from across the cafeteria . She would never admit it but she was jealous of Chyna. The ANT program was an amazing advantage, and Chyna was talented. But Lexi had to be the one everyone loved, the center of attention, so she had to destroy Chyna's appeal. And nothing made a girl more appealing than a hot boyfriend. Her position of power would not be the next thing Lexi lost to Chyna, she would never let that happen.

"Actually Lexi I'd like you to meet my new girlfriend, Chyna." Travis said confidently, even though he knew full well that Lexi and Chyna had met. He wanted to indicate Chyna's position in his life so that no one would undermine it.

"Oh that's so cute, are you guys scheduled for a play date later with your mwommies?" Lexi teased in her baby voice. She wanted to really needle them but she really wasn't trying to press them too much, she still needed to formulate a plan. She hadn't expected Travis to actually make Chyna his girlfriend. So instead she would leave it at that. "Come on Paisley, let's leave these two alone, they have an exciting date with some playdoh waiting for them."

"I want to play with playdoh, can I join you?" Paisley said as she stood next to Lexi with a bright smile on her face.

"Come on Paisley!" Lexi said in her huffy voice. She grabbed her friend's arm wondering exactly why they were friends.

"I have to go, but next time I'm in for sure." Paisley said before turning to follow Lexi.

"God, I can't believe I used to date her." Travis said shaking his head as he watched her leave.

"You used to date Paisley, she's not bad but just a lot a bit stupid." Chyna said trying to be nice about it, everyone knew Paisley wasn't known for her brains.

"No I used to date Lexi, back in middle school, before she turned into a real pain. Now I can't see what I saw in her."

"You used to date Lexi!" Chyna couldn't comprehend that her boyfriend was with Lexi, and now with her. Lexi was beautiful, mostly popular, and the top bee at the school, and every one knows that people like bees better than ANTs.

"Yeah no big deal, it's over, now let's go eat with your friends." Travis said shrugging and then leading her to the cafeteria door. They spotted Olive and Fletcher easily and after getting their lunch Travis led the way to the table. He seemed so confident that Chyna had to smile, her boyfriend walked like he was the happiest boy in the world, that confidence was contagious, making Chyna push all thoughts of Lexi out of her head. Sitting down she smiled at her friends who seemed shocked that they were sitting with them.

"Hi, you guys are Fletcher and Olive right?" Travis said not seeming the least bit nervous.

"Yeah, you're uh Travis right?" Fletcher said nervously not knowing what to say to the guy who had been stealing the affections of his Chyna.

"Yeah that's right. Have you met my girlfriend Chyna?" Travis said with a broad smile on his face. He made eye contact with Chyna and soon her smile matched his own.

"Girlfriend!" Both Olive and Fletcher exclaimed at the same time alerting the entire cafeteria to their table. They exchanged looks as well, as Fletcher's face fell and Olive felt bad for her friend. She had no clue that Travis and Chyna were actually going to start dating. Which was unusual for her since she was so smart, she normally could predict things like relationship outcomes pretty well. She knew now she would have to help Fletcher cope with the news, or be roped into a scheme to break Chyna and Travis up. She hoped it was the former because the latter would cause her to have conflicting loyalties.

* * *

><p>Fletcher was crestfallen as he prepared to leave for the day. He had been so depressed with the news of Travis and Chyna becoming official that he had only painted with black all day. It was the way he truly felt inside. He was now singing to himself a song his dad had sung often when his mother was traveling.<p>

"Ain't no sunshine when she's gone…" He sang when he was suddenly slammed against the door of the ANT room. It was Angus with an angry look on his face. Fletcher was confused and frightened at the same time. This day couldn't get any worst.

"Why are you spending so much time with my Olive hmm. So freshmen gets Chyna and you think you can just move on to my Olive, I don't think so. You were like a brother to me! The kind you don't tell your friends about, but a brother all the same. I trusted you, I poured out my sorrows to you, and this is how you repay me? When I'm done with you you'll be so sorry. I'll give your great great grand children bad credit, do you hear me? You're done, you back stabber." Angus said in a flurry of words.

Fletcher stared at the enraged face and part of him wanted to laugh the other part wanted to pee his pants. Angus looked dead serious, and he could make things very bad for him if he chose to do so. He had to know that he didn't see Olive that way right? Taking a moment to breathe Fletcher shrugged out of Angus' hold.

"Angus you know me better than that. My heart is only Chyna's whether she wants it or not. Olive is only helping me try to figure out how to win Chyna. I would never betray you, Olive is yours and I will never ever lay a finger on her."

Angus changed suddenly going back to his normal jolly demeanor, with a bright smile on his face. "Well if that's all I'm glad to help to, especially if I can spend time with Olive, what do you need?"

Fletcher thought about it for a moment and decided that being in cahoots with Angus would be good. If he could destroy Fletcher, just imagine what he could do to Travis. With that a grin came on his face for the first time since lunch. "Tell me what you know about Travis…"

* * *

><p><strong>Note: I know this one took FOREVER. But I have serious writer's block. Update as soon as I can. Please give me some Muse Juice (reviews)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Chyna had been floating on air for about two weeks when she found herself absent mindedly walking through the hall where she saw Travis, her boyfriend, chatting with Lexi. And normally she didn't let Lexi get to her, but that body language said flirt and that meant that Lexi was up to something. Sure the majority of the time Lexi was harmless, but otherwise she was one that was not to be trusted. Chyna had wanted to march straight over there grab Travis' arm and head straight for anywhere that Lexi would not be. But then she knew she couldn't do that because then Travis would think she was jealous and she could not have him thinking that, even if she was.

It seemed that no matter what she did Lexi was right there trying to undermine it and frankly she was getting good and sick of it. Travis was pretty much the perfect boyfriend; being thoughtful and nice and even her dad had stopped threatening to taser him and had now started to invite him over more. Chyna knew that was in part so that he could keep an eye on them, but she also knew that was still a huge obstacle, even if he wouldn't stop muttering 'my baby' and 'stupid boy' and 'chastity belt' under his breath when he didn't think anyone was listening. It was both comical and embarrassing, but what else could she expect from her first real boyfriend. Olive always said that was a sign that he truly cared about her, but Chyna still thought that he was more than a tad overbearing.

Now as she went to the ANT room, huffingly throwing her book bag on the couch, she thought of an outlet for her jealousy. Currently she was thinking of a song titled 'Creep Faced Flirt' but she was thinking that was going too far. After all part of Chyna knew that Lexi was only up to no good because she felt intimidated by Chyna, and part of her felt sorry for Lexi, all that popularity came with a price, and that price was that she paid made her constantly insecure, manipulative and vindictive. Chyna could refuse to sink to her level.

"I just Lexi all over Travis, want me to send her a virus." The words came from Angus and Chyna was surprised to hear him say those words because he normally didn't pay her any attention, because she wasn't Olive or food. And it kind of made Chyna laugh, until she realized that Angus wasn't joking.

"No thanks, it's fine. I have nothing to worry about, Travis is not into Lexi." Which was true, he had told her in more detail about the Lexi he had grown up with, the cute girl next door who had once been his best friends. Of course after she had changed into the brat she was now he'd had no choice but to dump her. But Chyna was worried that if she ever showed her sweet side again she'd be dropped like the football when Cameron had tried out for the team.

"If you're sure, I mean it would take nothing and would at least frustrate her." Angus said, being unusually helpful, because this was his part of Operation 'Help Get Fletcher With Chyna By Showing Her How Awesome He and All the ANTs Are' also known as Hopeless by Angus. But he was doing his part, because if the ANTs were nice, and her true friends, then it would be easier for her to break up with Travis for Fletcher. This was all Fletcher's idea, both Angus and Olive thought it was far reaching. Angus thought that they should just wreck Travis' parents finances so much he has to drop out of school to help support his family. But Olive and Travis had vetoed that idea. Olive would not create an idea because of conflicting loyalties, she'd just preferred to be the inside man. Though Angus thought she was an awful inside man, because she would not wear any ear coms, wires, or mini cams.

"That's fine, that wouldn't keep her away from my boyfriend." Chyna said, thinking about writing 'Creep Faced Flirt' again, but decided to go and find Olive to talk. "See you later Angus, I need to talk to Olive."

"No need to leave, I'll go with you." Angus said rising from his chair and rushing right to Chyna's side. The boy was nothing but eager, at least that's what Chyna thought.

"Um… no thanks, it's kind of a girl talk thing. See you later, but thanks for everything." Chyna said giving him a smile before stepping out of the room.

As soon as she was out of the room she ran into Travis. And she soon forgot her worries, or about talking to Olive, as his bright smile beamed down at her.

"Hello beautiful. I have an invite for you." Travis said while lightly touching her arm, before taking her hand in his own.

"What's the invite to?" Chyna asked knowing that it wasn't time for basketball season to start, but she would be there for his JV games. Whatever it was she was excited, because all she wanted to do was spend time with him.

"Lexi's having another party this week and she invited both of us, specifically, no need to sneak in this time, and apparently her parents are co-hosting, so the police won't need to break up this party. " Travis said, with his smile still on his face but he added a week, however Chyna's face fell as she realized that the invite was to spend more time with that leech Lexi.

"Sounds fun." Chyna said somewhat sarcastically. Sure she wanted to spend time with her boyfriend but she really want that to be with a bunch of 'big' students.

"And I was thinking we'd grab something to eat together first." Travis said pausing to wait for Chyna's reply. Chyna personally had butterflies in her stomach, she hadn't been expecting him to turn this invite into date night. Chyna was really excited, because this was a real date, with a real person, not a robot, or even an ANT boy, but with her wonderful boyfriend Travis.

"I'd love to." Chyna said, her smile now matching that of her boyfriend, as they walked on down the hall.

Back in the ANT Room Angus was busy picking up an walkie talkie. "Come in Tortured Artist, come in Tortured Artist. This is Magic Fingers."

"This is Tortured Artist, what is it Magic Fingers?" Came the voice of Fletcher, who was just on the other side of the room.

"Camera 10 revealed that Golden Pipes was intercepted on her way to see Beautiful Brain. Audio in that quadrant revealed that Puke Face has asked her out on a real date."

"Gah!" Was the only sound heard in the ANT room as Fletcher began attacking a canvas with finger paint.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: I know, I know this took an eternity, but life has been ruining my muse, but now I have an update, and I doubt the next one will take as long. Please Review.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10: ANT night to remember part I

Lexi was doing a video chat as she prepared for the party that evening.

"So tonight I'm going to come between Travis and Chyna in a BIG way!" Lexi said as she held up another outfit for consideration. Knowing that she had to be flawless, it was a part of her big scheme, because while she wanted to show how superior she was to the little ANT.

"But you're not that big. Maybe we can use my mom, she's pretty fat!" Paisley said as she glanced over to the dress she had hanging on her door. She was excited to go to the fancy event at the other girl's house though she knew that she would just be roped into the other girl's schemes. But what else could a best friend do but sigh and go along with it.

"Paisley! I mean that I'm going to work to break them up. Though I'm not sure I want Travis, I just don't want her to have him." _'Like she gets everything else…' _Lexi thought in her head as she decided on the outfit. It was already obvious that Lexi was often jealous of Chyna, in many ways she just could not help it. What had once came so easy for her was now ripped away and she had to work twice as hard so that she could achieve the same amount of recognition.

If Lexi cared to pay attention to her animosity towards Travis and Chyna's relationship, she would realize that it was founded in her own single state, with Travis being her ex for good measure. She felt like she was always being compared to Chyna, and since she didn't have a boyfriend, at least not a serious one, sand in that light she was failing. But if she broke them up, they would be on equal ground, plus a crushed Chyna would be a bonus!

"So what's your plan?" Paisley asked inwardly sighing and knowing that she really didn't care one way or another what her plan was, because she knew that she would be roped in regardless of plan. Just like she had with the hero scheme, and the torture they had put Chyna through when she was on the cheer squad. Some of it was fun, but really it meant that she was just there to make Lexi look good. These favors and schemes seemed to be a one way street, with Lexi being the only benefactor. She never wanted to have tea parties, go to the zoo, or play hop scotch, which were some of Paisley's favorite activities.

"Well they say keep your friends close and your enemies closer, and I think it's time we got 'close' to Chyna. If Travis doesn't like what I turned into he'll absolutely hate what Chyna turns into!" Lexi said followed by her vicious little giggle.

* * *

><p>Not too far across the interwebs Chyna was also having a video chat with Olive. She had already decided what she was going to wear for her date, though it felt very weird to be going out with Travis and then a cocktail party. Part of her was filled with excitement, another part felt like she was Carrie preparing for the prom.<p>

"I just know that she's up to something, I just don't know what. Something that will humiliate me in front of Travis I'm sure." Chyna said as she examined her makeup options, remembering warning of archaic proportions about not wanting a painted woman leaving the Parks residence. She would have to make sure that her father didn't cause a scene for this date, and that meant getting herself and Travis out of the house as soon as possible.

"I'm sure he's seen you embarrass yourself more than once by now." Olive said nonchalantly, knowing that right now she was just a sounding board for Chyna, since the girl was obviously besotted with her boyfriend and wasn't really asking for her advice. Olive was concerned because of the age difference and because she didn't know Travis. Olive did not like what she didn't know , especially when it came to her best friend. The last thing she wanted was for her Chyna to get hurt especially when it came to the unknown and Lexi. Though not so much of a concern before Chyna's arrival , Lexi was now a constant threat to all A.N.T.s, making her Puberty Enemy Number One.

" But I don't want him to be embarrassed because of me, and think 'Why did I bring the baby to the party'. So I want to anticipate what she might try to do, and at least do some recovery. What if she spills something all over my dress, should I take an extra dress? What if she pushes me in the punch bowl? Should I carry extra makeup? What if she tricks me into performing again, but gives me a drink first that makes my voice really high pitched and squeaky?" Chyna said in a whirl of words making little sense to most people but to Olive's eidetic memory it was fine, just a minor annoyance.

"Chyna enough!" Olive almost flailed at the screen, with both parties being able to see the anxious face of the other, it was clear that Chyna was over reacting while Olive had heard too much mostly irrational fear from Chyna. "You are going to have an awful time at that party, and during your date with Travis if you worry about Lexi tonight. As much as I don't like the bubble you and Travis seem to be in, you need to be in that bubble tonight. Just focus on him and forget about Lexi, and just have a good time. Lexi will be Lexi and Travis knows that. He dated the sociopathic Pageant Queen after all." Olive said hoping that Chyna would take her advice and not worry about Lexi. She'd be doing enough worry for the both of them.

"You're right Olive, I will just focus on Travis and have a good time." Chyna said wearing a smile for the first time that night.

"Of course I'm right. I am Olive!" Olive said as they both laughed at how true that statement was.

* * *

><p>Across the interwebs watching the same footage from both video chats sat Angus and Fletcher. In front of Angus was a varying pile of computers and junk food, while in front of Fletcher there was a lone can of orange soda and a large bowl of kernels. They had been listening to both video chats finding one encouraging and the other one kind of distracting. At the same time Angus was working on one of his 'secret projects' which may or may not include a scheme to get a bill for short school semesters through congress by blackmailing several congressmen about their internet use. Fletcher on the other hand was using the popcorn to scope another sculpture of Chyna, sighing painfully during Chyna and Olive's chat.<p>

As Angus closed out the chats he smiled ruefully debating on how to approach what had been said during the chats. "Well it seems that we now have Double Agent Scary Face and Double Agent Dim Wit included in our allies." Angus said trying to figure out how to avoid talking about the other chat, where it hadn't seemed like Olive was pushing Team Fletcher at all. "But I guess that's not unexpected with Lexi kind of being Chyna's arch nemesis."

"Yeah, guess it's nice to know that we don't have to do all the work, especially since somebody isn't doing their share." Fletcher said gesturing to the large digital picture frame that held lots of pictures of Olive on the wall in Angus' basement. "I'm just wondering why you are spoofing Lexi's computer?"

"Not Lexi, Paisley's!" Angus said with a laugh, not realizing that Fletcher was still very much so confused about the whole setup.

"But why Paisley? I thought you only liked Olive." Fletcher said as he got closer to finishing his sculpture.

"I do, but when you compare her to Paisley, my Olliekins looks even more brilliant!" Angus said thinking back to some other conversations he had overheard from their video chats, all of them causing him to smile.

Fletcher finished his sculpture of Chyna while Angus brought up the video feed of Olive who was working on memorizing yet another encyclopedia, or what she would call 'light reading'. As they both stared at the girls they both let out a sigh of longing, before Angus let out a very loud belch.

"You said it!" Fletcher said before he started working on a sculpture of Tyler with horns and big fangs coming out of his mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: I know I know, but real life sucks muse a lot. Will be more coming soon<strong>


End file.
